Pink Haired Lovely and the WolfDog Beauty
by Jennifer Goldstone
Summary: Tonks younger life as a slytherin. Marona, the daughter of Remus and Sirius, a ravenclaw. Who would think their paths would cross.
1. Prologue: Tonks

Tonks had always loved the winter. She wasn't very big on the cold weather, but the season just seemed a season for, no pun intended, joy. Her family was not really the kind you went home and celebrated with. She did get along with a few of them though. With her family not around she was pretty much a loner. Not many people seemed interested in her. She was a slytherin after all. It was assumed that "ooh, aah, bad slytherin, working with death eaters." A thought only extenuated by her being part of the Black family line; A family known for its support of Voldemort, and his ideas toward half-bloods and those with no magical parents. The truth of the matter was though; she despised most of her family for that very fact. She was a slytherin, yes. She figured it made sense, after all her family was mostly from that house, including her mother. She was also sneaky, and quite clever. If you needed help scheming something she was always able to come up with a plan.

She was a very interesting person, what with her pink hair, and such. But the only attention she seemed to get was from upper classmen boys who thought they were bad asses. Unfortunately, in their quest for courtship, or their twisted idea or courtship, they failed to realize she wasn't at all interested in boys. In fact, she much preferred the girls. She was openly willing for people to know, and as far as she knew herself, most people did. Except for the few oblivious boys who thought they could get in her pants of course. Some times she wondered if that added to her seemingly unapproachable self. She just had to get through these last four years of Hogwarts, then she could go on to become a Auror, and do what she felt was right, to fight the darkness. So what if she didn't actually date in school, she'd date later on. Unfortunately that didn't help her lonely heart.


	2. Prologue: Marona

Morona loved school. She always had, even before she started going to Hogwarts. Every one knew which house she would be in, even years before she put on the Sorting Hat. Morona was truly a Ravenclaw. She grew up with her two fathers, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Her biological father was Remus, but Sirius was every bit as much of a father as Remus was. She loved her family, but unfortunately never really met any of Sirius's side. Unfortunately, most of Sirius's relatives were supporters of Voldemort. One of her favorite traits from her fathers was that she was a natural animagus. And since Remus was a werewolf, and Sirius was an animagus that turns into a black dog, she got to turn into a beautiful wolf-dog cross breed. As with Remus, she had golden eyes. Her hair was usually in a Chelsea cut, not quite buzzed, just a shaggy cut. Her natural hair was black, and she kept it that way except for her bangs, which were purple. She was a tad bit short, and a tad bit goth, but she was very personable.

Morona had grown up around Harry. After all he was like a big brother to her. He was her god brother as well. He was two years a head of her in school, and was always there if she needed help. She couldn't wait for the school year to start. She had missed all her friends. She kept in touch with letters of course, but nothing was as good as the real face to face conversations with her friends. Just a few weeks more and the summer would be over and back to school she would go. She wasn't excited just to see her friends. Just thinking of hours spent in the library made her giddy with excitement.

Marona had dated off and on. Nothing really that serious though. The boys were always such a bore to her. She had been considering girls for some time though, and wasn't sure what she was going to do this year. She really wasn't worried though.


	3. Chapter one: Tonks

It was the beginning of the school year. The Hogwarts express was hoping. Tonks sat silently in her usual cabin alone. Occasionally she took out a book and started reading, or took out her knitting needles and practiced making scarves or hats, or what ever tickled her fancy. It was the usual way she spent the trip. She kind of enjoyed the silent time to herself, it was a relief to get away from all the first years and the obnoxious boys, which she wouldn't be able to avoid once set up in the dorms.

She was just starting to dose off for a nice mid trip nap when she got that strange feeling that some one was watching her. Tonks blew it off for a minute, figuring some first year was walking by and looking at her hair. She expected it to go away after a few seconds, but she could still feel the eyes on her. She slowly rolled over to see her mysterious watcher and was surprised to see a canine sitting at her door, looking in with its head cocked to the side. She walked over and as she got closer she could tell it was more of a wolf-dog, than a domestic dog. Tonks wasn't aware of students being allowed to bring a dog as their pet. She decided to open the door and pet the dog, but as soon as she reached for the door the dog ran away to the next cart. While the incident seemed strange, she just let it slip her mind and tried to go back to sleep.

The rest of the trip went as usual. The candy trolley did its usual rounds, Tonks stopping it only once to buy a couple chocolate frogs. She liked watching them jump around the cabin. Then she would enjoy a bout of trying to catch them, and then eat her well earned chocolaty goodness. She decided to be ambitious and work on knitting a sweater, then after a half hour her hands got tired so she went back to reading. She'd read about two chapters in her most recent book when she felt something looking at her again. She turned around quickly this time, but there was just a group of fifth years, all of which she knew from around school. Not knew like a friend, but knew their names. They were something of a group of trouble makers, nothing really bad, just mischief makers. Three girls and one guy; 'Interesting group,' Tonks thought.

As the train continued on, closer and closer to school, she took to looking out the window. It was a beautiful trip, and she had memorized all most all of it, after all this was her fourth year at Hogwarts. There were many parts of the wilderness she wanted to get a chance to sit and paint. The train was always too fast to actually do any sketches. Boredom eventually set in, but soon after she heard the train's brakes start working. Any minute now she would be back on the grounds she knew as home.


End file.
